


Rewind's Happy Time

by Heslestor (crowoflight)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Asexuality, Masturbation, Other, fact kink, having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowoflight/pseuds/Heslestor
Summary: Rewind; asexuality/masturbation without the sexy thoughts – As his hand drifted further down and his other hand turned the page of his book, he found himself wondering just what was delaying the others in their return. Rewind enjoys some alone time among his books.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I probably spent far too much time looking up facts for this fic than actually writing it.
> 
> Re-uploading this from my ffnet account.

Rewind snuggled back into his pile of blankets and beanbags. Nestled away in a little used room of the Ark was a kind of library he and a few other like minded individuals created. He had his own little corner, custom made for himself, mounted atop a small pedestal to keep out of the way of other distracted library users. The last thing he wanted was to be stepped on by someone pacing around the room, absorbed in thought and their reading material again. Both had been more dismayed about the damaged done to the books than the cassette himself, which was rather awkward to explain when telling Hoist as he received his repairs.

A circular table with a hole in the center, said center full with the blankets he was resting on, allowed him to lounge comfortably and be surrounded by whatever reading material that caught his interest. Allowing him to pursue many different subjects at his leisure. Currently, he was surrounded by multiple books and magazines full of trivial knowledge from all around Earth's regions. He had a challenging job ahead of him, trying to learn as many facts as he could about this planet. After all, he had a few thousand years of written human history alone to go through; this didn't even include the records of Earth's entire history.

Blaster and the rest of his group were out, some on patrol and the rest merely enjoying some down time in their own various ways. If it weren't for the great distance between himself and the Rec Room, Rewind was sure he'd be able to hear the thumping beat of Blaster's favorite music as he drove the rest of the Ark to distraction with it.

Draping a silky shawl around him, the feel of it almost slithering across his plating was rather pleasant, he carefully unsubspaced the package Skydive gave him and laid it on his lap. When he opened the package, a book of utterly random and somewhat useless facts on the Air Force, its history and some from the other branches thrown in, Rewind was sure he made an embarrassing 'yeeeee' sound and danced a little jig of joy in place. Settling back down into the cushions, he reluctantly set the book aside for later. He had made a promise to himself to get through a few other books first, before moving onto any other material.

Many may scoff at his and others' love for books, saying they were a waste of space and resources and that there were so many other mediums better than those horribly outdated things, like simply using their connection to Teletraan or even each other to find the information they wanted. But he still loved the things. Besides, while they may be living on a spaceship where mass is typically highly controlled and everything extremely organized in a designated place, the Ark would never fly again. So, rooms that once served a purpose on a working spacecraft, abandoned for whatever reasons, many were given the go ahead to re-purpose these rooms to fit their needs. Smokescreen had set up a smaller gambling parlor that the higher ups turned a blind eye to, so long as the activities participated within didn't spill out into the rest of the Ark. Pipes had his own little warehouse for his collection, since he could no longer fit any more into his shared quarters and his roommate was complaining about the mess.

One leg jittered, unconsciously trying to relieve some of the built up energy that buzzed through him in a slightly unpleasant manner. Sitting back up and crossing his legs under him, Rewind found himself bouncing in place and his thoughts skittering from one fact to another too fast for him to properly assimilate them. Snapping the book shut irritably, and wincing at the sound, Rewind lay on his front with his feet up in the air, swinging back and forth in an attempt to calm himself. For the next few minutes he tried nearly every reading position in his arsenal, mood growing sour as none of them appeared to assuage his predicament.

One last time, he flopped over yet again, spread-eagled on his back. Seemed like no matter what position he tried to stay in, it was impossible. Huffing irritably, he was restless and needed to burn off some excess energy, otherwise he'd never get anything done. Perhaps he should lay off the energon for a while during long periods of downtime. Or maybe he should go for oil instead. After all, it takes 1,000 barrels of oil to make a single cube of energon, which means it has the equivalent power of 42,000 US gallons of crude oil. If refined into gasoline (with a conservative 30% yield ratio) that much oil could keep a vehicle like Bumblebee's alternate mode going for approximately half a million miles without needing to refuel.

Bouncing in his seat, book almost forgotten, Rewind abruptly remembered why he was having such problems concentrating. Snuggling back into his little nest, and determined to get something accomplished this cycle, he flipped to a random page and started recording the facts into his memory. Coming up with his own way of sorting through data was half the fun. This time, he was starting with odd numbered pages first.

Swinging his leg back and forth, the contrasting feel of the different blankets felt rather distracting, the way it rubbed against his plating. Rewind paused in his idle reading of book covers as he searched for a solution, tilting his head and regarding his leg as if it were a foreign entity. The others were usually able to distract him when he got in a rare mood like this. Shrugging mentally; seems he'd have to take care of it the old fashioned way.

Starting at his neck, he rubbed the tips of his fingers under his chin, right where his facemask ended and the tubing of his throat began. Going back and forth between the relative unfeeling metal of his mask and the soft wires of his throat, Rewind let a pleased purr escape him. The sound traveled from his vox to his fingertips, making him hum a mindless tune as the vibrations made his fingers and hand buzz pleasantly.

Stretching languorously, he dipped his right fingers into his side seams, teasing at the wires hidden there. As his hand drifted further down and his other hand turned the page of his book, he found himself wondering just what was delaying the others in their return. The ones on patrol should have been contacting the Ark over the common radio waves, letting their officers and himself know that they were back.

He dipped one hand into the spools of his tape, fingers catching on the notches and turning it by accident. _In 1980, a Las Vegas hospital-_ Startled at the sudden noise in his CPU, a shock went through him when his tape started reciting facts at him. Huh, he hadn't known he could do that. Though it really shouldn't have surprised him so much since Blaster had to wind his cassettes' tapes manually on occasion. The thought of doing it himself had never really crossed his mind. Curiously, he started moving them by hand.

 _…suspended workers for betting on when patients would die._ Rewind grinned to himself, feeling almost giddily high. This was kind of fun. Then what the fact said finally registered and he giggled to himself again. He wasn't sure if he should tell their medics about this or not. On one hand, he risked at least a lecture from Hoist. On the other, he may be starting something that shouldn't be started. The medics already had their ways of coping; this could be twisted all out of proportions.

 _Non-dairy creamer is flammable._ Rewind snickered to himself this time. As much as the others tried to stop him from giving certain bots certain types of information, he was _so_ telling Wheeljack. Slipping his other hand down further, he lightly prodded at his hip plating. Dark fingers pried open the plating there, dinging around and brushing against wiring and fuel lines until he found his ball and socket hip joint. Prodding at that for a while, he simply enjoyed the sensation of the grease from the joint slipping around his fingers and the feel of his tape playing by his own hand. The next few facts were lost to him as his concentration wavered.

 _In ten minutes, a hurricane releases more energy than all the world's nuclear weapons combined!_ An audio recorded one this time, the voice of the reporter excited and bubbly in the back of his meta. It's a wonder no one has thought of harnessing that energy source, since just about every other type of natural occurrence had been harvested from before. Particularly the Decepticons, sounded exactly like something they'd enjoy; a huge amount of energy and at the same time having whole cities devastated. They'd love it.

He groaned as he withdrew his fingers from his hip, fuel lines giving his fingers a little zap as they passed. _Antarctica is the only land on Earth that is not owned by any country._ Mmmm, maybe he should talk to Prime about moving their base there. It would certainly help with the political entanglements they encountered on this world. Then again it might complicate matters with the Decepticons…he'd just make the suggestion and leave it up to them. Drawing along his abdominal plating and spreading the grease, he shivered as it whisked away the heat of rapidly rising body temperature; acting like sweat did with a human.

Initiating his transformation sequence just the tiniest bit, just to loosen up some of his joints, Rewind brought his left leg up, his foot resting next to his audio in a position most humans would find cringe worthy. _The most powerful electric eel is found in the rivers of Brazil, Columbia, Venezuela, and Peru, and produces a shock of 400-650 volts._ Humming in pleasure as he stroked along the wires in his ankle until a nice charge built, making his fingers tingle with energy, Rewind could feel his overload approaching.

At this point Rewind wasn't paying much attention to the facts being recited at him, his CPU blessedly blank of thought for once. As the charge built steadily within his chassis, Rewind once again attempted to organize his database of facts in some way. A futile effort in his current state, but it never hurt to try when the thought occurred to him. It was always so difficult trying to come up with a simple, let alone efficient method of sorting them; he tended to give up when not even through a few gigs of data.

Squirming around on his pile of beanbags, he stretched his right leg out and rubbed his foot against a blanket with a scratchy surface, possibly made out of wool. _Wool,_ his memory banks happily supplies to him, overriding the tapes recording; too bad it wasn't this easy to find facts when it mattered, _can absorb up to 30% of its weight in moisture._ He continued the sweeping motions of his foot, enjoying the build up of static electricity. Yes, much better, he thought as his head lolled to the side, optics dim and body shuddering at his oncoming overload.

Stopping all movement as a sudden thought struck him; Rewind began laughing so hard he nearly lost all the charge he'd built up in the first place. Rewind! Of course, why hadn't this come to him sooner? He should try this immediately and see how it feels. Lowering his left leg down to a relatively normal position and tucking that foot under his right knee, Rewind brought both hand up to his tape spools. Slowly at first, he began moving them in reverse; effectively rewinding himself. He couldn't stop laughing at the novelty of actually rewinding his own tape; it was surprisingly making the charge build up even faster than before.

 _.retaw hserf otni tlas trevnoc nac sniugneP_ Bringing his feet flat against the floor so only his shoulders and feet supported him, he began rocking his body. Arching his back and swaying his whole body over the varying fabrics of his nest, Rewind greedily sucked in air to cool his insides. He wasn't even going to attempt to translate the facts, enjoying the sensations pulsing through him in time with his sparkbeat far too much.

As the energy built to a crescendo, his fingers unconsciously began to spin his tape faster. _.tiurf rehto naht nietorp erom evahsodacovA .sreayeerhtrofpeelsnacliansA. dnA_ -Ah!

With a final surge of energy, fingers clenching in the spools of his tape and optics temporarily offline, Rewind tumbled over the edge into a satisfying overload.

Contentedly lying back, Rewind's systems buzzed pleasantly with discharged energy. Lethargic in movement, he felt much like a cat sunbathing right after consuming a large saucer of cream. He stretched lazily, rearranged himself and the few books he accidentally knocked to the floor into a more comfortable sprawled position. He brushed the spines of the books and flattened their pages soothingly in quiet apology for indulging himself.

Idly, the thought flitted through his processors of what it would be like to have another's hands bring him off. It was a nice thought, to a degree, and sometimes a fantasy he indulged in or occasionally yearned for in a singular moment when the mood struck. But he discarded the thought quickly. For the main reason that it would be far too much of a hassle just for the single chance of finding out, no matter how curious he was about it at times.

Not to mention that besides the fact he harbored such little desire to indulge in such things, he also didn't want to give others the false assumption that he was looking for that particular type of relationship in any degree, let alone on a more permanent basis when he was more inclined to the opposite.

There was the possibility of finding a bot who preferred one night stands and didn't brag of their exploits, but that required an emotional detachment on his part that he simply wasn't capable of achieving. He could, perhaps, convince Eject to experiment, but he really didn't want a play by play during the entire thing. Overhearing Eject a few times was enough for him, a habit of the other cassette that would alone put him off.

Oh well, he sighed and went back to what he enjoyed doing the most; memorizing random and often useless trivia.

_…Most alcoholic beverages contain all 13 minerals necessary to sustain human life._


End file.
